


Don't Make a Sound

by ohbriechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Smut, between s1 and s2, erotic touching, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbriechlin/pseuds/ohbriechlin
Summary: Action movies, lots of popcorn and boners.... Wait WHAT?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so a few things  
> 1\. i dont ship scott/stiles but this was fun to make... and hot  
> 2\. this is mine but was originally in portuguese so i translated cause i flopped hard lol  
> 3\. no betas around and as you know english aint my first language, sorry in advance for any mistake  
> 4 if this doesn't flop i may write if Scott stayed or not and what happened uwu

Saturday nights at the Stilinski house meant for few years now a night full of popcorn with plenty of butter and action movies with unnecessary explosions, something that has not happened very often after Scott was bitten and found out that the supernatural world really existed. Fortunately, the supernatural side of Beacon Hills has been quiet for a couple of weeks, making possible the return of the tradition that Stiles and John have been cultivating.

 

"Stiles, Scott is here, answer the door while I finish the popcorn!" John shouted from the kitchen. Stiles hurried over and put on a shirt, his favorite sweatpants, he bother to put underwear on cause there was no need and went straight to meet his best friend. As soon as he opened the door he felt the cold wind hitting against his skin still hot from the shower and shivered, Scott did not seem to mind the cold.

 

 "Yo Scotty, come in," after a series of complicated handshakes that both created together, Scott went straight to the couch, already used to Saturdays in the Stilinski house.

 

"So what are we going to marathon today?" John asked, entering the room with two large buckets of popcorn, one that landed on Scott's lap. "How about an Avengers marathon? Tremendous damages to NY that are not explained and the Black Widow kicking everyone's ass? "Stiles asked, and then received a confirmation sound from the other two in the room.

 

With everything ready Stiles pressed play and went to sit next to Scott while his father took the chair.

 

With 30 minutes of film, Stiles and Scott had already devoured the bowl of popcorn and while the youngest of the Stilinski was fast to replace with more, asked Scott to pause the film, although he had already seen three times the film he loved that part . With the bucket now in Stiles's possession they pressed play and turned their attentions to the tv and so it followed the night.

 

It was not even midnight, but the sheriff was already asleep in the chair. "He's still recovering from the overtime weeks and extensive patrols in the woods," Stiles whispered to Scott.

 

In the part where the heroes and the villain are doing their final dialogues before the big fight, Stiles puts the bowl aside to pay more attention, Scott who without realizing - by still being with his focus turned to the movie - extends his hand and ends up taking a full hand .... Well, you know what. Stiles was shocked when he felt Scott's hot hand on top of his cock, but it seemed that Scott still had not noticed what was in his hands and in the darkness of the room did not notice the features on Stiles's face.

 

With his glorious slowness he still groped for Stiles's crotch before realizing that his hand was not in the bowl of popcorn.

 

Wide-eyed he turns to Stiles and takes his hand away as if it was on fire and mumbles an embarassed _I’m sorry_ before turning his attention to the movie.

 

Stiles, who had been shocked until now, checked to see if his father had woken up, but sighed in relief when he noticed that he was still snoring.

 

Stiles replayed that moment in his head about ten times in a row, after the initial shock, he did not fail to remember how Scott's hot hand over his dick felt good or how he had noticed that Scott, who now and then casually glanced at Stiles moving his eyes slowing down to his groin and as if he realized what he was doing turned his attention to the film quickly.

 

Stiles knows that Scott felt his cock, after all he was not wearing underwear ... and those looks.

 

"Damn I'm getting hard," he realized, and tried to make it less apparent, which caught Scott's eye, and when he noticed that Stiles caught him looking again, he looked away awkwardly.

 

Stiles might not be a werewolf, but he knew that Scott was interested, so he let them spend a few minutes doing nothing. When his erection finally subsided, he started to approach Scott until they were both touching one another, Scott looked questioningly at him, but Stiles just shrugged and replied that he was cold, which was true, the time had passed. and the night was even colder and he asked to share the sofa blanket Scott was covering himself with.

 

Stiles then slowly beneath the blanket took her hand and laid it on top of Scott's hand, and felt the other boy hold his breath for a few seconds before returning to normal, never taking his eyes off the tv.

 

They stood like that for a few minutes holding hands. Stiles, his finger circling the back of his friend's hand, something that might sound silly, but to Stiles that was making him feel warm inside. Feeling confident that the other was enjoying himself too, Stiles began to fondle Scott's thigh.

 

 He had obviously noticed that the ex-human had gained several muscles after becoming a supernatural being, but until then he had never felt those muscles.

 

For some reason, even a little touch was pleasurable to Stiles, especially when he noticed how Scott's breathing changed every time he threatened to get close to his groin.

 

Tired of the barrier that the Scott’s pants wielded between his hand and the werewolf’s hot skin, Stiles sneaked his hand up to Scott's belly and with surprise felt him pull the waistband off his own pants so that Stiles had better access and that made his already aching erection throb even more.

Stiles knew that if he took at peak at his underwear it would be extremely wet of precum.

Finally without the barrier of his pants, Stiles felt Scott's warmth, his thigh hair, which to the surprise of the boy with the buzz head cut, were many, he also knew that Scott was wearing a tight-fitting slip-on underwear because he felt it while putting his hand inside the pants.

 

He ran his fingers from thigh to the knee, back and forth, and sometimes he would ran his hand dangerously close to the lycanthrope's crotch and every time he got a gasp in Scott’s breath as a responwe.

 

Scott, who has so far was quiet with his attention on the movie, lifts his arm that was pressed against the other boy and slides over his shoulder making their bodies even more pressed together.

 

Stiles then realizes that he is so turned on that he could probably cum without even touching his cock. He had no notion that only this exchange of caresses between him and Scott would have such an effect, his confusion about was only clouded by his willingness to continue what they were doing.

With his horn acting as a liquor of courage, Stiles finally decides to take his hand up to Scott's erection, walking slowly down the path with his fingers slowly approaching until ...

 

 _THRIING_!

 

A loud noise coming from the kitchen scared both of them, both Stiles and Scott stopped what they were doing and move away in what appears to be a millisecond.

 

 They both look startled and then to where the noise is coming and recognizing that the noise is of a cell phone ringing.

 

 Sheriff Stilinski is finally finally taken out of his sleep on the third ring and still in the drowsiness of sleep walks to the kitchen, which gives the two boys time to calm their hearts, which seems to come out through the mouth.

 

A few minutes later John reappears in uniform informing that there was some kind of emergency at the police station and that he will need to take a quick visit to see what it is. "I most likely will spend the rest of the night there. Stiles, raincheck? Maybe next Saturday we will try again "

 

The sheriff then turns to the other boy, "Scott, it's still relatively early, if you want, I can give you a ride home or do you want to sleep here today?" Scott and Stiles exchange glances then he replies "I'm going to... "

 

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see how this turns out *puts on monocle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, almost a year later and i'm back.  
> tbh i wasn't planning on writing a end but idk i wanted to end something I wrote (something I never really do)  
> I wanna apologize in advance because its been also almost a year since i wrote anything, especially a sex scene. So if you find any erroe please be nice to let me know.

Scott was lying on Stiles' bed, they always shared the it on sleepovers but after what just happened he was feeling nervous. He couldn't help but to think about what happened, how he was so jittery but also turned on by it. They really didn't talk about what happened while getting ready for bed, but any time he brushed past Stiles he felt his dick twitch, the enhanced werewolf senses didn't help, he could smell that Stiles was also horny and it maked him selfaware of his current clothes to sleep, a t-shirt that was worn enough times to be conformable to sleep in and black boxers.  
  
He is pulled out of his thoughts when Stiles comes in wearing nothing but an almost too tight t-shirt that showed off the results of lacrosse, he's still skinny but his muscles are more defined and a pair of comfy pajamas pants. Scott also noticed Stiles wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
Stiles turns the lights out and and goes to bed, just the lampshade casting  soft light in the room. Stiles is Stiles and keeps talking about nothing and everything, with Scott adding comments here and there, the mood gets light again and they eventually tired themselves out and fall asleep.  
  
Stiles slowly wakes up in the middle of the night feeling wrapped on something really warm.  
  
Not something, he realizes.  
  
Scott.  
  
With his face on the crook the werewolf's neck, he felt the hair tickle his nose, the soft warm smell and their bodies pressed together. He couldn't help but to kiss Scott's neck right where he felt a slow heartbeat. Distributing kisses down his should and slowly coming up, he felt Scott's breath skip and after a moment a quiet moan, Stiles took that as green sign to keep going. He started to suck and bite on the brown haired boy neck and shoulder, he knew that there wouldn't be marks there tomorrow prove it and that just made him try it harder.  
  
Scott pressed his round perfect ass against Stiles cock that was hard already making both boys whine and moan. His dick fit perfectly between Scott ass and it almost felt like he was fucking him, just the thin pieces of clothes separating them. He started to lazily rock against that warm place. He hands traveled from Scott's hard abs to his chest, playing and gently tugging at his nipples.  
  
"C'mon Stiles, take those off", Scott said while rocking against his dick, in a second Stiles pulled his pajamas down and Scott's underwear, now only the covers protecting their bodies against the cold night. Stiles proceed to grip one Scott's ass cheeks and pulled, Scott felt his hole exposed, that feeling made him let out a low growl.  
   
"Hmm Stiles... Yes please..." Scott didn't even know what he was talking about but he want it, he felt hot, dizzy, the blood pumping on his ears. He wanted to know how feel Stiles' dick  would rubbing on him again but this time with nothing between them.  
  
Stiles takes his cock and brushes against Scott's hole, sending shivers down the boy's spine. He kept brushing and teasing.  
  
Scott's hole was slicked with Stiles' precum, he knew that if he put just a little more pressure he would go in "Scott, please, can I fuck you?" He was close already but he needed to know, to know how tight Scott would feel like.  
  
Without a word Scott just pushed back. He felt the head of Stiles' dick pressing against his hole until it slowly made it trough "Fuck you're so tight". Stiles was glad he precum a lot, Scott kept pushing his ass back at a slow pace but never stopping.  
  
Half in already Stiles couldn't hold back anymore, he bite Scott's neck hard to hold his moans and came inside. Everything went all white and fuzzy for a few seconds, when he came to himself again he goes to check Scott's boner and saw that he had came already "So hum I guess you can make me came just by putting your dick inside of me", Said Scott breathless and already sounding half asleep. His orgasm was just as intense as Stiles' if not more.  
  
"We gotta talk about this tomorrow but lets just sleep okay?" Stiles went back to spooning Scott, this time nothing between them, besides the drying cum which would be a problem for later, but they were relaxed and tired.


End file.
